The Holy Predacons
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: Twelve Predacons with a marking unlike any other are taken in by the Autobots while trying not be hunted down by the Decepticons. Optimus knows that there’s more to them than meets the eye. They just have to look deeper.
1. chapter 1

Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Smokescreen drove down the road. "I got a signal." Cliffjumper spoke up and he did a U-turn and the others followed. They all transformed and walked around. "That's strange. The signal was just here a few seconds ago." Cliffjumper hummed to himself in confusion. "Maybe it's a false alarm." Bulkhead shrugged. Suddenly a blur of orange, deep red, black and yellow zipped past them, making them yelp in surprise. A predacon dinosaur leaped in front of them, glaring at them with narrowed golden optics. "Predacon"! Smokescreen exclaimed, pointing his blasters at the wolf. He growled, his tail lashing sideways before he howled into the air. Before the Autobots could do anything, a white predacon cat suddenly tackled Arcee to the ground. "Arcee"! Cliffjumper exclaimed and shot at the predacon. She let out a startled yet painful yowl and a black, silver and purple predacon bird furiously screeched and slammed into the red and silver mech. Cliffjumper flew across the air before he landed into a few trees, grunting in pain as he did. A loud roar erupted from the air and everyone looked up to see a black, orange and dark red predacon dragon fly towards them. "T-that is definitely bigger than Predaking"! Bumblebee buzzed nervously, his doorwings drooping. True, the dragon was a bit bigger than Predaking but in some calculations, the height was only up to Optimus's back. He gave the predacon wolf a stern glare and growled at the two predacons before they quickly left. "Cliff"! Smokescreen exclaimed and ran over to help the mech get up as Bulkhead hoisted Arcee to her pedes. "Ratchet, we need a bridge. And Arcee and Bulkhead might need some medical assitance." Wheeljack sighed. A groundbridge opened at the request and the six went in. A pair of sky blue optics watched them from afar. Primrose watched as they left, her tail flicking sideways as Shockburner walked up beside her. "What are you thinking about"? She asked her sister. "The Autobots. They are much more different than the Decepticons. Especially Smokescreen." Primrose sighed deeply, making FireBlaze raise an optic ridge at her. "If I was ever in my right mind, I would question how you, Moondust, Stormstrike, and DawnStar know their auroras so well. But hey, whenever am I in my right mind"? "Whenever you chew on a piece of wood." Echo smirked. Frostlight, JaySong and Moondust snickered as Fireblaze glared at his sister in annoyance and offense. Primrose sighed deeply and went inside the cave and laid down beside the energon crystals and slowly fell asleep. Nightgazer laid down beside Onyx and Stormstrike and fell asleep. Frostlight laid her helm on FireBlaze's back while Moondust slept beside her. JaySong, Echo and DawnStar slept beside each other. Salvation slept beside Shockburner and Primrose. He glanced at Primrose out the corner of his blue optic with a soft, small smile and slowly fell asleep.

"Are you telling me that three predacons attacked you"? Ratchet asked as he healed Arcee's arm. "For the thousandth time, Doc. Yes." Wheeljack snapped, earning a glare from the medic. "The dragon one led them away as if telling them not to attack." Smokescreen said, looking at Ultra Magnus and Optimus. "You don't think Megatron created more and just sent them away, do you"? Miko asked, leaning against the rail. Optimus looked at her, "perhaps. But we must recruit them. How many were there"? "There were four of them. But I think there might be more." Smokescreen said nervously. "Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, come with me. Ratchet, bridge us to the coordinates." Optimus said.

Predaking was currently in his beast mode laying on the top of the Nemesis, he hadn't moved for a long time and someone might mistake him for a statue if it wasn't for his swishing tail. He watched the clouds pass by, it would have been a peaceful time it not for the loss of his brethren. And the ones responsible for this had escaped. Predaking snarled and dug his claws into the plating of the ship at the thought, he would of killed at least two of them if the Prime had not intervened. But not all was lost yet, Megatron had promised to try and bring his brethren back. But they currently didn't have the resources here. If he helped them defeat the Autobots then they could reclaim their world and bring his mighty race back. With that goal Predaking was determine to help the Decepticons win this war and nothing would stop him. Nothing.

Primrose slowly opened her optics and stood up. She was apparently huddled up beside Shockburner who was asleep. Getting up, she unfurled her black wings and dove out of their cave home. Flying around, a familiar scent reached her nose. She dove downwards and stopped at a small pile of energon crystals. Primrose sniffed at the crystals curiously and her tail wagged. "The first thing I'd want you to hear is that I'm not going to hurt you." Tensing up at the new voice, she whirled around to see the dark blue, yellow and white and red mech walking slowly and holding his servo out. Her first instinct was to run but she slowly sidestepped forward towards the mech, sniffing at the air around his servo. Once he was in close proximity of her, she licked his servo and rubbed against it, purring. Smokescreen chuckled softly and patted her helm. "Do you have a name"? He asked curiously. She looked at him. "My name is Primrose. Your name is Smokescreen, right"? "The one and only." Smokescreen beamed, making her giggle.

Megatron entered the command deck to see how the search was going, it had been decided to have Laserbeak scout the area alone after the last disaster. "Any progress"? Starscream turned to him with a annoyed look, "None my lord, and if I may this is nothing but a waste of time." "Of course you would, Herr Kommandant." Knockout remarked from where he was leaning against the wall. Starscream sent him a nasty look before turning back to the silver Warlord, "Really my lord it could be days, weeks, maybe even months before we find them-"

"Laserbeak has found something," Shockwave announced. He didn't noticed Starscream's optic twitch. The screen lit up to show Smokescreen, and he was talking to the wolf Predacon. They all stared shocked as it transformed. Megatron stared as the predacon's height was up to Arcee at some point. "A femme." He said and almost everyone looked at him. The silver and purple mech left the room and went to the upper hull. "Predaking." The mech glanced at him. "I have a mission for you." Megatron said with a menacing grin.

"So the twelve of you came from Cybertron"? Smokescreen asked. "Yep." Primrose said with a nod. "That explains as to why your optics are different colors. Who were the other predacons that attacked us the other day"? "Those four were my siblings, FireBlaze, Shadowgazer, Echo and Moondust. Me, Frostlight, Salvation, Shockburner, JaySong, Stormstrike, DawnStar, and Onyx were at our energon cave. Shadowgazer, Salvation, FireBlaze, Shockburner and JaySong are the oldest out of all of us." Primrose explained before she looked at Smokescreen and studied him a few moments. "He looks just like you." "Huh"? The rookie said confused. "FireBlaze. He has your optic colors. His frame is orange, deep red, black, and yellow though." Primrose told him. "Oh. Well, you could come with me to our base if you want." "We could… but we can't." Primrose sighed with a soft smile before she transformed back. "Tell Optimus Prime that we will meet sooner than he may think." She said and Smokescreen froze. He turned, "how'd you know-"? Primrose was already gone. His shoulders drooped slightly and he went back to base. Primrose flew through the clouds, giggling as she had caught puzzlement in Smokescreen's aurora. She dived downwards before a loud roar made her jump in mid-air. She whirled around and nearly yelped when the largest predacon dragon before her swooped down and flew in front of her. She stared at him for a second and shivered slightly at his color. It was bright orange and golden. Primrose then flew down and landed on her paws, being followed by the predacon. Transforming into her bipedal mode, she stepped back when he transformed into his bipedal mode. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." "Really"? Primrose questioned, raising an optic ridge. "Yes." Predaking smiled, his optics igniting with happiness and awe. Primrose flicked her ears back and flicked her tail. "We must get back to the warship and gather the others." "What warship"? Primrose asked, narrowing her sky blue optics in suspicion. Predaking stared at her for a moment, "the Decepticon warship." Primrose's optics slightly widened into a more bright blue color before a growl rose in her throat and she clenched her servos tightly into fists. "No." Predaking glared at her, "you are coming with me." "And I said no." Primrose spat. They stared hard at each other for a moment before they both transformed and Primrose flew into the air with Predaking following her. She dodged his incoming attacks and yelped when he swiped at her with his tail. Thankfully the ground wasn't far as she tumbled across the grass. She glared at Predaking with blazing blue optics as he stormed towards her, snarling and roaring. Primrose bared her fangs before she howled loudly into the air. Predaking loomed over her, snarling. His chest glowed orange and her optics widened in fear. Before the predacon dragon fired, a loud roar erupted from above, and before he could make a move, Nightgazer, JaySong, Salvation and Shockburner attacked him. Moondust, Stormstrike, Frostlight, DawnStar, FireBlaze, and Onyx ran to their sister. Moondust took a deep breath before she let out a yowling roar that echoed across the sky. 'Please get here while we're still breathing.' Silverfire thought desperately as his oldest siblings attacked Predaking.

Optimus whipped his helm around towards the roar and walked to Ratchet. "Ratchet, open a groundbridge." "What? Why"? Arcee asked. "The predacons." Optimus said. Ratchet immediately opened the bridge and he went through. Smokescreen, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead raced after him. Primrose flew forward and bit Predaking hard on the neck. He roared in pain and tried to shake her off. While he was doing that, Salvation punched him hard across the face, and Shockburner snapped at his wings. Before Nightgazer could do anything, Primrose let out a painful yelp as Predaking whacked her off of his face, sending her flying into her older brother. "You're no King of ours"! Moondust snarled, baring her fangs. Shock spread across Predaking's face before it was quickly replaced with fury. He ran at them. Suddenly Optimus Prime flew forward and punched Predaking hard, sending him flying and skidding across the grass. "Get in the bridge! All of you"! Smokescreen shouted. JaySong and FireBlaze nudged them up and they all ran through the bridge. Primrose followed after Nightgazer. Predaking transformed as she stared at him. Shock came to his optics. "No! You will not have them"! Primrose flattened her ears against her helm before she looked away and followed her brothers and sisters. The Autobots ran after. Optimus looked at Predaking, "If that is how you would treat your kind, then you have much to think about being a leader." He said calmly before he ran through the bridge. Predaking barely had any time to get up and chase after them before the groundbridge closed. He let out an enraged roar that echoed across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus walked into the base and was instantly greeted by the shocked looks of his teammates. "Optimus, have you lost your processor"?! Rachet exclaimed. "And you brought them while the kids are here"! Cliffjumper exclaimed. Primrose frowned slightly before she stood up and barked loudly, making everyone except her siblings, Smokescreen and Optimus jump in slight fear. They all turned to her. "Look, with all twelve of us in here, it's sorta kinda cramped. Now will all of you calm down and just let Optimus give you an explanation"? "Who in the name of Primus are you"!? Arcee asked. Nightgazer stepped forward and transformed into his bipedal mode, startling Miko, Raf, June and Agent Fowler. Nightgazer was almost as tall as Optimus but had the same height as Predaking, yet again he was 35 feet. FireBlaze's height was up to his shoulder while Shockburner, Salvation and JaySong's height were up to Arcee's height. "My name is Nightgazer. I'm the oldest of the group. So are Shockburner, FireBlaze, Primrose, JaySong and Salvation. The youngest ones are Moondust, Frostlight, Stormstrike, Onyx, Echo and DawnStar." "Nice to meet you." Stormstrike said in sign language. Cliffjumper regarded him with a confused look, "what"? "He said it was nice to meet you." Shockburner, Primrose, DawnStar and Raf said. "Wait, why can't he talk"? Bumblebee asked, making Primrose, Moondust and Stormstrike glance at him. "He's mute." Echo said, crossing her arms. Stormstrike walked up beside Ratchet and tilted his helm. Ratchet glanced at him out of the corner of his optic. That's when something caught the young Cybertronian's light blue optic. He glanced over and saw Ratchet's wrench laying on the table.Taking a step back, Stormstrike turned into his beast mode and crouched low. Leaping forward, the young mech snatched up the wrench into his jaws and landed on his paws. "I NEEDED THAT"! Ratchet shouted as FireBlaze, Echo, Moondust, Miko, Jack, Raf, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Smokescreen laughed their helms/heads off. Optimus chuckled softly as he watched Ratchet and Stormstrike fight over the wrench. "Uh, Ratchet, did Stormstrike teach you a new dance move"? June chuckled, her eyes glowing with amusement. "No! I'm trying to get my wrench back from this sparkling"! Ratchet barked. Stormstrike suddenly let go, making the medic tumble back and crash into things, making everyone roar with laughter. Stormstrike walked over to a stunned Ratchet. The medic gave him a sour look, "what do you want, you little troublemaker"? Stormstrike didn't reply, only nuzzled Ratchet, purring softly and everyone could've sworn that the floor was vibrating. "You should stay with us so the Decepticons won't find you." Arcee said and everyone looked at her. "They don't know where your base is, yes"? Echo asked, narrowing her red optics. Arcee was taken aback by the question but she answered nonetheless, "no they don't ." "Then I don't see as to why we would stay with you! Who knows, you're probably the same as the Decepticons"! "No we're not"! Wheeljack snapped. "Oh? Prove it then, wrecker"! Echo snarled, baring her fangs. "Echo." Shockburner said firmly but her sister didn't hear her. "We saved your afts! Is that proof enough"?! Wheeljack shot back. "Oh trust me, Wheeljack, we're capable enough to save ourselves. Because of Primus, we woke up to a world that we knew was our home! But Cybertron was dead! It was nothing but ruins! And we all knew it was because of Megatron! The accursed mech had ruined everything and everyone! Because of him, I lost my friends"! Echo roared and ran outside, tears flying from the corners of her optics. Moondust walked after her before anyone could stop her. "Let her go. Moondust and Echo are pretty close at this point. And I'm sorry for Echo's outburst. She had lost her family without her knowing." Shockburner deeply sighed. "It is alright," said Optimus, "it is your decision to stay with us or not, Nightgazer. We will deeply respect that." "What"!? Smokescreen exclaimed but Arcee placed her servo on his mouth. "Alright." Nightgazer looked at his siblings. "I say we take a vote." JaySong suggested, earning nods from Shockburner, Salvation and Primrose. "Who wants to stay, raise your servo." Nobody raised their servos. Echo and Moondust walked in, overhearing them. Echo avoided Wheeljack's narrowed gaze. "Who wants to stay, raise your servo." Shockburner said. Everyone except the Autobots raised their servos. "All opposed"? Primrose questioned. No one answered. "Okay then. We're staying." "Awesome"! "Yay"! Miko and Smokescreen cheered. "Oh! We should give you names"! Miko said. FireBlaze looked at her, "we already have names, Miko. Were you not listening to Nightgazer"? The fifteen year old girl blushed with a sheepish grin. DawnStar shook his helm as Shockburner rolled her optics.

Predaking snarled in rage as he smashed his fist against a wall, the Decepticons were avoiding him at all costs. Only Megatron and Shockwave remained. "They were right there, I almost had them"! He closed his optics and leaned his helm against the wall. "Optimus has always been able to trick others," Megatron said with fake sympathy. "They were so close. . . she was so close," the beastformer said in a small voice sounding more like the young bot he really was. He then drove his fist into the wall, "I swear I'll get them back and make the Autobots pay even if I have to rip this planet apart to do it"! Predaking was so caught up in his rant he didn't see the victorious smirk Megatron bore.

Primrose lifted her helm, now in her new berthroom as she woke up from her dreams, the ending becoming a loud roar that she flinched at. Standing up, she walked out of the room and saw Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Cliffjumper driving out of the base for patrol. 'I wonder what time it is.' She wondered before her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp. FireBlaze tumbled out of his room, chirping and roaring. DawnStar groaned, placing his servo on his helm as he followed his hyperactive brother. Shockburner grumbled in annoyance as she woke up in the corner where she was sleeping. She glared at her brother, "FireBlaze, it is too early in the morning for you to carry on with this scrap"! Jumping to his pedes, FireBlaze glared back, placing his servos on his hips, "well excuse me for having an energetic body! And what're you, my Carrier"?! That struck a nerve. Shockburner growled loudly and stood to her full height, hoping to intimidate him but that wasn't entirely working. "Say that again, I dare you." "Enough." Nightgazer said sternly, glaring at the two. Both of them huffed, crossing their arms and looking away from each other. Optimus walked up to Ratchet, "have you detected any signs of Decepticon activity"? Before the medic could answer, Echo was standing in the hallway, growling loudly, her red optics narrowed and her frame bristling. "No." Ratchet said quickly. Optimus looked at Primrose who was laying on her back, showing her stomach. It actually amazed him at how Primrose, Stormstrike, Moondust and DawnStar were the only ones with organic bodies. The Prime walked over, knelt down and surprisingly patted her stomach. Primrose's tail wagged happily and she barked. She then started to giggle as the Prime began to tickle her. "Optimus, get off"! She laughed, wriggling around. Optimus softly chuckled before he stopped. Primrose was breathing hard and heavy with giggles and barks. Echo was watching them, leaning against the wall with a distant look in her optics. Moondust looked at Smokescreen who waved at her. She waved back with a soft smile before she walked over to him. "Um, do you think you could train me"? "Of course, Moony." The whiteish-silver femme's faceplates turned blue at the nickname before the two went to the training room. JaySong had to smile at the two as they were getting along like Stormstrike and Bumblebee were. "Echo, come with me." Optimus said. Echo gave him a wary look before one gentle nudge from Salvation made her walk over to the Prime. When they exited the groundbridge, Echo wasn't sure what to expect, but to find herself in some kind of destroyed building wasn't it. "What. . . is this"? "This was our original base, Outpost Omega One," Optimus answered his companion with a grave look. "It was destroyed by the Decepticons." "Is this what you wanted me to see"?

"No, what I want to show you will require flight." Optimus activated his jet pack and took to the skies, Echo took on her hawk mode and quickly followed. At first it looked like nothing was around but desert and cliffs until a shadow appeared in the distance and she realized they were heading towards it. "Remember the Omega Lock"?Optimus's voice startled her, turning her head Echo saw he was looking at the shadow they were approaching. She nodded, remembering it was a device Megatron tried to active. The more she heard about this Megatron the more she didn't like him. The hawk thought maybe she shouldn't be so judgmental about a mech she hadn't even met yet but Echo knew Optimus wasn't lying. Before either could speak they arrived and what she saw left the hawk speechless, it was a human settlement completely devastated. They landed near the town and Echo transformed and looked around in dismay. "This is what I wanted to show you," Optimus spoke softly as he too looked around. "This is all that remains of Jasper." She looked in horror at all the destroyed buildings, "what happened"? "Megatron attempted to cyberform this world into a metallic planet like Cybertron." "What. . . would of happened to this world"? When Optimus didn't answer she turned to find him looking into the distance grimly. "Optimus, what would of happened to this world, the people, the animals, everything"?Finally he answered. "It would of destroyed all organic life." She looked at him in horror as he continued, "to save it I had to destroy the Omega Lock." "Why. . . why would he have done this"? "Megatron doesn't hold organic life in high regard." "Does he hold anything in high regard"? Optimus didn't answer right away, "One time he did." They were quiet for a moment before Destiny spoke again, "This is where the humans lived isn't it? June and the sparklings." "Yes." "What about the other humans that lived here"? "When Darkmount appeared Fowler was able to evacuate the residents, but when their army tried to attack the citadel Megatron unleashed it's fusion cannons stopping them. It wasn't until a joint attack by us and Fowler's airstrike that we were able to take the fortress down." Echo thought this over before asking, "Why did you want me to see this"? Optimus glanced at her, " I don't want to influence your choice but you need to know what you're going to face. And because sometimes one's word isn't enough, you need to see it for yourself." She couldn't argue with that. "Let's head to the fortress ruins," Optimus suggested. The two turned away from the town though Echo looked back as they walked away till it was out of view. She wondered how many humans lived there, how many families have lost a home. . . had almost lost their lives. Following a trail the two walked in silence. Optimus turned to Echo, "Are you alright"? "It's just a lot... a lot to take in. This world, this place... the War..." She fell silent. She was fighting back tears now. She was angry. Overwhelmed by it all; seeing it now made her want to confront Megatron and kill him but she knew that if she did so, Megatron would kill her and Moondust would be sparkbroken. Echo let out a shaky sigh before she leaned against Optimus. She felt him move a bit before he wrapped his arm around her. "There is something I don't know. About. . . Megatron," she asked hesitantly. "Most likely," Optimus answered gravely, "Megatron has long had a thirst for power." "There is more to the story isn't there? You said you were comrades working together, what else is there"? Optimus returned her look, "Yes. Once Megatron and I, we were. . . once the best of friends, we consider the other brother. He was the one who inspired me to rebel against the system we lived under. We thought we could change our world." "What happened"? "When we went before the council Megatron lost his patience and he threatened the council to make him Prime. Worried I tried to defuse the situation and pacify Megatron's temper, I spoke of peaceful resolutions, an end to the caste system through peaceful means. My speech apparently moved the council who declared me the new Prime." "Wasn't that a good thing"? "Megatron believed I had used the situation to my advantage and he broke all ties, the next time I encountered him was as an enemy." "But you now had a high position and could change things, wasn't that what he wanted"? Echo asked bemused. "No. He wanted to be the one to lead," Optimus answered gravely, "And he wanted things to change quickly. Viewing my ways as to slow to ever bring about real change." "So he left you there to handle all that yourself"? Echo thought she should probably be hesitant to believe him but she knew Optimus was telling the truth. Jasper was proof enough. "Indeed. After my raising to Prime that's when Megatron's policies began to change," Optimus continued, "And soon led to war." The two fell silent. Echo looked towards the blue sky sympathetically. Before he could tell her more another voice suddenly shouted from nearby, "How much more do we need." Echo didn't recognize the voice but it made the energon in Optimus lines run cold. The red and blue mech held a hand out stopping the white femme, "Echo I need you to stay here." "But-" He turned to her and she saw the concerned look in his optics, "I'll be back, you need to stay out of sight. Can you do that for me"? ". . . Yes." He nodded and took off in the direction of the voice, it was harder for him to maneuver in his bigger frame but he was able to get close to the crater and peered down to see what was going on. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave surrounded by several working Vehicons, it looked like they were gathering materials from the ruins. Whatever they were doing couldn't be good, Optimus considered contacting his team but he worried Soundwave would detect him. Instead he observed what they were doing, clearly they were gathering materials for something. Suddenly a noise caught Optimus's attention.

Unknown to the Prime, Echo was making her way over. When she lost sight of him she grew nervous and curious, on instinct Echo reverted to beastmode and crept close. Nearing the crater the ruins were in she spotted Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave as several smaller bots she recognized as Vehicons were sorting through the scrap. Starscream looked over the datapad. "According to Shockwave's estimates, this should be enough." "Good." Megatron said. He wanted this done as quickly as possible. While trying to move closer Echo accidently knocked a small rock down with her hoof. She froze but the three bots below didn't move leaving her to think they hadn't noticed until Megatron suddenly whirled around firing in her direction. The blast struck the cliff under her feet causing Echo to plummet down before she could move, the hawk didn't have a chance to spread her wings before she slammed into the ground. 'That hurt.' She thought with a painful groan. Slowly getting her vision back, she slowly looked up to see Megatron aiming his blaster at her. She hissed, her wings bristling. "I see one of the Predacons have strayed far from the base." He menacingly smirked. Echo narrowed her optics, "if it wasn't for you, Cybertron would still be alive." Megatron frowned deeply and fired. With grace and agility none of the Decepticons were expecting from the femme, Echo leaped over their helms, opening her wings and gliding across the dirt before she transformed into her bipedal mode and skidded to a halt, glaring at them. Megatron was stunned for a moment before he shook his helm and chuckled, "I see you've found out the truth." "Oh save it! I may be young but I am not stupid"! "A sharp glossia, I see. But has Optimus told you the whole story"? "A Prime is honest. And he wouldn't lie." A new yet familiar voice said and Starscream whirled around and cried out when Moondust grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the vehicons. "Moondust?! What are you doing here"!? Echo demanded, shocked. Moondust leaped beside her sister, "followed you and Optimus here. I heard the whole story and I'm sure Megatron's gonna regret every little thing." Moondust roared before she lunged forward and Echo followed after her. With that, Moondust slashed Megatron across the arm, making him grunt before Echo slashed his leg. Megatron roared in frustration and pain. The two sisters attacked the warlord at the same time until DawnStar dropped onto Megatron with a snarl. Megatron grabbed Moondust by the tail and threw her into Echo. They tumbled across the ground. Echo looked at Soundwave before she ran at him. The silent mech dodged every attack she swung at him. All except one. With a roar, Echo swung her claws upwards, smacking Soundwave across the screen, and sending the mask flying across the ground before it shattered. Echo's optics widened in shock as she stepped back. Soundwave placed his servo on his faceplates before he looked at her. Echo's body went rigid. Red and blue optics met her red optics. "S-Soundwave"? She whispered utterly. "Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, RatBat, Buzzsaw." She whimpered. "Echo"! DawnStar yelled and she whirled around to see Megatron lunging at her. Before she could move, he had already struck her helm, making her yelp in pain. She collapsed to the ground, her helm bleeding. Optimus flew in and slammed into Megatron. "Ratchet, goundbridge"! He exclaimed. DawnStar quickly helped a dazed Echo once the groundbridge opened a few yards away from them. Moondust flew into it. DawnStar flew into it with Echo on his back. Optimus kicked Megatron away and flew through the bridge, hearing the Decepticon leader's enraged roar. DawnStar winced as he heard it when they went through the bridge.


	3. Author’s Note

Author's Note

Dear readers, I'm rewriting a story that is related to this one. My oc characters will be different but they will meet the Autobots regardless


End file.
